Yellow Moon
Yellow Moon, performed by , is the thirteenth ending in the Japanese version of Part I of the Naruto series. It ran from episode 179 to 191. It was replaced by Pinocchio. Lyrics Rōmaji Kinou wa koorusain zenbu keitai de Norenai fuzz guitar hen na kouen de Yellow moon, ima mo, mittsu kazoete me o akete Shadow moon, mada yume o mite'ru Yume o mite Yume o mite Se o mukeainagara Yume o mite, itsu aeru? Every day, every night omoi tsuku kotoba de Chirakatta mama no kimochi o ima sugu Mahou no chord change nemurenai machi Higawari na jazz guitar sotto mainaa de English Yesterday's call sign, was all from my cellphone In a strange park, I play the Fuzz guitar without enthusiasm. Yellow moon, even now, counting to three, I open my eyes. Shadow moon, I am still dreaming. Look at my eyes. Look at my eyes. As we face one another's back Look at my eyes, when can we meet? Everyday, every night with every word I can think of. Right away, my messy feelings as is, A magical chord change, in a restless city. A daily JAZZ Guitar played in a soft minor key. Rōmaji (Full Version) Kinou wa Call Sign, Zenbu, keitai de Nore nai Fuzz Guitar Henna kouen de Muchuu de Motor Bike, Kaze wo oikoshite Mikaduki wa HISUTERII, Boku no ue de Chikyuu wa GOORURAIN, Inu mo raion mo Kasei ni Moving On. Nanka mendou de Yellow Moon. ima mo, mittsu, Kazoete, me wo akete Shadow Moon Mada yume wo miteru Me wo mite, me wo mite, Se wo muke ai nagara Me wo mite, Tell me yes or no? EveryDay EveryNight Omoi tsuku kotoba de Kimi he no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai EveryDay EveryNight Arifureta aizu de Chirakatta mama no kimochi wo tsutaetai Kibun wa kaisei, kondo, issho ni Karada wo dakishimete, kin no kyoukai de Yellow Moon Kaketa yozora dewa tsuki wa kyou mo Shizuka na kao de hikaru no sa Me wo mite, me wo mite, Se wo muke ai nagara Me wo mite, Tell me yes or no? EveryDay EveryNight Omoi tsuku kotoba de EveryDay EveryNight Kimi he no omoi wo tsutae you EveryDay Yellow Moon. ima mo, mittsu, Kazoete, me wo akete Shadow Moon Mada yume wo miteru Me wo mite, me wo mite, Se wo muke ai nagara Me wo mite, itsu aeru? EveryDay EveryNight Omoi tsuku kotoba de Kimi he no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai EveryDay EveryNight Arifureta aizu de Chirakatta mama no kimochi wo, ima sugu Mahou no KOODOCHIENJI, Nemure nai machi Higawari na JAZZ Guitar Sotto MAINAA de Kanji (Full Version) 昨日はCall Sign　全部、携帯で 乗れないFuzz Guitar　変な公園で 夢中でMotor Bike　風を追い越して 三日月はヒステリー　僕の上で 地球はゴールライン　犬もライオンも 火星にMoving On.　なんかめんどうで Yellow Moon.今も、三つ　数えて、目を開けて Shadow Moon　まだ夢を見てる 目を見て、目を見て、 背を向け合いながら 目を見て、Tell me yes or no? EveryDay EveryNight　 思いつく言葉で EveryDay EveryNight 君への想いを伝えよう EveryDay Yellow Moon.今も、三つ　数えて、目を開けて Shadow Moon　まだ夢を見てる 目を見て、目を見て、 背を向け合いながら 目を見て、いつ会える？ EveryDay EveryNight　 思いつく言葉で 君への想いを今すぐ伝えたい EveryDay EveryNight　 ありふれた合図で 散らかったままの気持ちを、今すぐ 魔法のコードチェンジ、 眠れない街 日替わりなJAZZ Guitar そっとマイナーで English (Full Version) All day yesterday My cellphone’s call signal kept going off An out-of-tune fuzz guitar In a strange park On my motorbike, desperate, Overtaking the wind There's a crescent moon Above hysteric me The earth is my goal line Even the dogs and lions Are all moving on to Venus It’s kind of annoying Yellow moon. Keep on counting To three, and open your eyes Shadow moon You're still dreaming Open your eyes, open your eyes As we stand with our backs to each other Open your eyes and tell me, yes or no? Every day and every night I want to tell you right now, with words of love Every day and every night About my love for you Every day Yellow moon. Keep on counting To three, and open your eyes Shadow moon You’re still dreaming Look in my eyes, look in my eyes As we stand with our backs to each other Look in my eyes, how soon till we meet? Every day every night I want to tell you right now, with words of love About my love for you Every day every night With an ordinary signal I want to tell you about this feeling that’s out of control A magical chord change A town that can't find sleep An ever-changing jazz guitar Played in a soft minor key Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Tenten * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyūga * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Kiba Inuzuka * Chōji Akimichi * Shikamaru Nara * Shino Aburame * Gaara * Jiraiya * Might Guy * Iruka Umino * Asuma Sarutobi * Naruto Uzumaki Trivia * This was the second ending made by Akeboshi. The first being Wind. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Endings